I'm Sorry, Omi
by PMK nut
Summary: Bell Liberty's facilites are in serious decline and the boys must ask for extra funding, but with Kazuki so busy Koaru volunteers to take care of it all - but it takes a turn for the worse when Kaoru meets the man in charge Nakamahara. OmiKaoru rape!OCxKaoru Warnings: rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry, Omi**

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru looked up from his book at a grunt of annoyance from Omi.

"What's wrong?" he asked his boyfriend. Omi looked at him, pointing accusingly at the blank screen in front of him

"It's this damn computer. It keeps crashing." Kaoru frowned and got up, going over to stand behind the hacker's chair.

"That's odd. I'll go see how Hide's system is." Omi grunted in agreement and Kaoru made the short walk to the student council office. He knocked softly on the door and it was answered by Tetsuya Niwa, who grinned down at him.

"Ah, hello, Queenie. What brings you here?"

"Hi, King. Omi's computer is acting up and I was wondering if Hide-san was having similar problems?"

"Ok, come on in. Hide, Kaoru's here to see you."

"Why?" the usually cool bluenette demanded almost angrily

"Hide-san, does your computer keep crashing? Because Omi's-" the other boy grinned

"Aha! So it's not just me, the dog's is crashing too?" Kaoru nodded, surprised at the change in character. "Then it's the electrics. The wiring or signal must be wrong or-" there was a knock at the door and King answered, allowing in a very distressed-looking Kazuki, wearing his 'chairman suit'

"Oh, Kazu- I mean, Mr. Chairman. Can we help you, sir?"

"No, Niwa, I don't think you can. Everything's going wrong. Every department's equipment is lacking or declining in some way and we've already gone over this year's and next year's budget with the refurbishments in the dining hall.. Plus, I'm going away on a conference so I won't be able to attend the council meeting next week to ask for sponsorship."

"I can go in your place if you want, Kazuki-sama." Kaoru offered, smiling at the taller boy. Kazuki grinned

"Really? Oh, that would be so helpful, Kaoru-chan! Thank you so much." Kaoru smiled more

"My pleasure, sir." He said with a small bow.

"Bah! We can't waste our Queen's beauty on a boring financial meeting. Kaoru-chan, I can go."

"No, no, Niwa-san. It's no trouble, really." King grinned and ruffled his hair, at which he squeaked and brushed it back to normal with his fingers "What about in the meantime? Omi can't last a day without hacking something."

"He can use the back-up laptop in the tech lab, I'm sure Umino-sensei won't mind." Kaoru smiled and nodded

"Ok, thanks. I'll be going then." He said, leaving, heading back to Omi, who was close to a mental break down "Omi, you can borrow the back-up laptop from Umino-sensei." Omi nodded and stood up, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist and bending down slightly to kiss him. Kaoru blushed and smiled, kissing back softly.

They went to Umino's lab together, hand in hand, and knocked on the teacher's office door. There was a meow from Tonosama.

"What is it, Tonosama?" asked a sleepy voice then the door opened, revealing a dozy Umino-sensei, who was rubbing his eyes "Oh, hi, guys.. How can I help you?" he asked, stifling a yawn and letting them in

"We were wondering if we could borrow the back-up laptop for the treasury, Umino-sensei. The system's gone down."

"Oh, yes, of course.. Where did I put it…?" he asked himself, looking around with a finger on his chin. Tonosama mewled at him and nudged his leg forward with his head then jumped on a pile of papers stacked high. The pile collapsed, revealing the back-up computer sitting on a forgotten table. "Oh, well done Tonosama!" he cried, picking up the overweight feline and feeding him a treat, which the cat ate greedily, licking his lips. Kaoru smiled and picked up the laptop

"Thank you, Umino-sensei, sorry for waking you up!"

"Oh, that's ok, I was just dozing. Bye-bye!" he said, shutting the door, they could hear him talking to Tonosama as usual. They walked back to the Treasury and set up the laptop when Kaoru remember something

"Oh! I almost forgot, I've volunteered to fill in for Kazuki-sama in the board meeting next week." Omi looked round from his stoop as he logged onto the system, frowning

"Really? Why can't he go?" he asked, standing and facing the smaller boy

"He's going to a conference and can't make it so I'm going for him. What's the big deal?"

"Well…I just don't want…. *Sigh* never mind.." Kaoru frowned at his boyfriend but decided it was nothing. He smiled and kissed him. Omi blushed dully and hugged him with a smile, kissing him back and dominating. Kaoru moaned quietly and his thin arms wrapped around the taller boy's neck. He felt Omi's deliciously large hands grasp his hips, bringing him closer.

"Mmm…"

"Say, Koaru… What would you say to going back to my room for some…us time?" Omi asked, smirking down at him. Koaru looked up at him with a smile and kissed him again. When they parted, Omi spoke "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Koaru nodded, pulling him back down for another kiss. Omi grinned into the kiss and picked his lover up by the butt, hooking his legs around his own hips. Koaru giggled lightly and tightened his hug around Omi's neck. Omi carried Koaru with ease to his room, getting a couple of knowing smirks from Niwa et cetera on the way. He let them in, pressing Kaoru against the door as he did so, and they were almost instantly on the bed, practically ripping each other's clothes off.

"Ah! Omi, h-hurry..!" Koaru cried, his eyes misty and lips pink and swollen from kissing. Omi grinned, pulling down his underwear heatedly, quickly inserting two fingers into his lover's entrance. Kaoru mewled and groaned loudly, his hands clutching Omi's shoulders and arm as he moved his fingers inside him "I want yours! Please thrust your big cock inside me, Omi!" he screamed.

"Sure, princess, whatever you want, baby.." he said, his voice low with pleasure. Kaoru blushed deeply and shuddered, close to exploding already. Omi pulled him up by the butt as he stood, holding him as they kissed and he fingered him, Koaru moaning and gasping against him. The smaller boy pulled away, panting harshly, his hips squirming against him

"Omi…put it deep…deep inside.. Please!" Omi grinned and kissed him again, removed his fingers and positioned himself against Koaru's entrance.

"Ready baby?" he asked, whispering in his ear and making Koaru shiver.

"Y-yes..! Do it now.." he panted, his arms tight around Omi's strong neck. Omi nibbled on his shoulder, moving the skinny hips down onto his hard member. The tip entered his tight entrance fairly easily, making Koaru cry out. "Oh- Ah! More, please put it all in!" Omi grinned and thrusted into his lover, filling his passage completely with his shaft. Koaru screamed in pleasure, his body twitching and convulsing with ecstasy. Omi felt himself harden further and laid them both back down on the bed, pleasuring his beauty all over while they made love "AH! Omi, I love your big cock inside me!" he cried, his hands in his soft silver hair.

"Koaru, you're so good today!" Omi gasped into his ear, kissing him

"That's…because…I love you..!" he panted, cheeks pinker than his hair. Omi grinned and they kissed passionately, both grunting against each other. Soon they were both at the edge and Omi pulled Koaru up so the smaller boy was in his lap, still thrusting into his sweet spot and making him cry out every time. "O-Omi…I need to.."

"Me too, Kaoru.. Together, baby..!" he hissed, holding his skinny body close as they neared climax. Omi quickened his pace, stroking Koaru's straining, leaking member in time with his deep thrusts until they tipped over the edge, crying each other's names as they came.

They flopped onto the bed, panting. Omi slid out of Koaru, letting the cum ooze from him as he shivered with pleasure.

"That…was…great.." Omi said, playing with the ends of Kaoru's long pink hair. The smaller boy smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you, Omi."

"I love you too, Koaru… Want another round?"

"In a minute.." he said, panting quietly. Omi smiled and kissed him gently, hugging him close as they revelled in the pleasure and security of each other's bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry, Omi**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: graphic rape.**

Kaoru entered the conference hall with a bewildered expression. A man greeted him at the door and led him over to the man in charge. He was a tall, strongly-built man with slicked-back black hair, wire-rimmed glasses and mean eyes. He reminded Kaoru a little of Hideaki but he had a very different vibe to the cool programmer. Kaoru bowed at the authority

"Um, hello, I'm filling in for Chairman Endo from Bell Liberty. My name is-"

"Saionji Kaoru, I know." The man finished with a smirk "I am Nakamahara Heisuke. Please, take a seat, we're just about to start." he said, pulling out a chair for him. Kaoru obeyed and sat down, glancing round the other men with a small polite smile. Nakamahara went round the table and sat directly opposite to Kaoru, smirking at him. Kaoru blushed and looked down, feeling very uncomfortable under the man's eyes.

"Right, now that everyone is accounted for." Nakamahara announced once everyone was sat down. Kaoru realised he was the youngest there by at least 25 years; he wondered how Kazuki felt when he came to these things. "Before we start, I'd like to briefly introduce Endo-sama's replacement for today, Saionji Kaoru." Kaoru smiled at the polite greetings before the meeting commenced. Kaoru didn't really say much except to put forward the funding problem, to which Nakamahara smirked and said he'd discuss that later. Kaoru assumed he needed a lawyer or accountant present to sort out deals of that sort.

The meeting was very long and _very_ boring, just old men babbling about something that had nothing whatsoever to do with him or Bell Liberty. In fact, the conversation ended up on the subject of Jack Russell dogs.

Finally, after three straight hours of boredom and a brief summary of nothing of much importance, the meeting was adjourned and they were able to leave. Kaoru was about to go and call for a cab when Nakamahara stopped him leaving, holding his shoulder with a smirk

"We need to speak about the Bell Liberty funding, Kaoru-chan." Kaoru was surprised at the pet name but nodded, following his obvious superior to his office.

"Sir, don't you think you should discuss this with Endo-sama, since he-"

"That's not necessary, you are perfect. You work in the school treasury, correct?"

"Well, yes, but I don't-"

"Then you're perfect for this."

"O-ok... I suppose.." he mumbled. He sat down on the sofa in Nakamahara's office, feeling off-the-scale uncomfortable. He wanted to go home now; this guy _really_ didn't give off a good vibe.

Nakamahara smirked and poured them both an ochoko of sake, offering one to Kaoru

"Oh, no thank you, I-I don't drink alcohol..." Kaoru mumbled, shaking his head. Nakamahara shrugged and drank both.

"So, Kaoru-chan, what does Bell Liberty need?" he asked sitting beside the boy

"Um, well, our systems and equipment are declining in most - if not all - departments and we really need some replacements and repairs, but we've already used up almost two years' worth of budget on refurbishments so we were…hoping that…we could get some, um, sponsorship for…that…- Sir, w-what are you doing…?" he asked. Nakamahara smirked as he leaned closer to the boy, his hand touching his hair.

"You know, you are very beautiful, Kaoru-chan.. I expect you're spoken for, ne? Someone as gorgeous as you can't possibly be single."

"Oh, n-no, I have a boyfriend but…I don't see why that's-"

"Ah, he's a very lucky man… Has he…spoiled you yet? Or are you as pure as you look?" he asked, his hand now on the boy's lower back. Kaoru's face nearly exploded from blushing so much and he stood up

"I-I really must be g-going, sir..." he stammered. Before he could move, a hand had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, throwing his body onto the sofa. He looked up to see Nakamahara smirking down at him, his leg pressing between the boy's legs.

"Now, now, Kaoru-chan, I haven't finished yet."

"S-sir… What are you do-" Nakamahara grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. "Wait, sir, you can't-"

"Don't worry, I won't leave any marks. I'm sure your boyfriend won't be very happy to find you were touched by another man, right?" Kaoru blushed fiercely and tried to struggle out of the man's grip but he was much stronger. "Now, answer my question, Kaoru-chan. Have you been spoiled?"

Kaoru looked away. He heard a sigh and was flipped over easily onto his stomach, his hands still being held firmly "I'll just have to see for myself then, won't I?" he chuckled and Kaoru felt a hand on his ass, rubbing tenderly.

"N-no, please, stop! You can't-"

"Oh, I think I can, Kaoru-chan. Either you do everything I say or your precious school will get nothing."

"Y-you can't do that-!" A sudden grip on his hair made him shut up, gasping in pain

"Yes, I can, Kaoru." He hissed into the boy's ear, the hand on his ass check moving to between the two hills, stroking his entrance gently. Kaoru gasped and tensed up, burying his face in the pillow. Nakamahara chuckled and slowly took down the boy's pants and underwear, before pulling his hips up so he was supported by his knees. "Oh, look, it's so cute and pink.." he said, rubbing the tiny pucker between soft white cheeks. Kaoru bit the pillow, clenching his fists at the touch.

"S-stop…please…" he whispered.

"You're not a virgin…but still so tight, is your boyfriend's cock not very big, or has it just been a while?" he asked with a smirk. "We'll have to stretch this out a bit, Kaoru-chan, won't we? My dick's huge.." Kaoru squeaked in pain and surprise when he felt a finger wriggling its way inside him, as well as a hot wet tongue lapping at his hole as it entered. "It's very hot inside you, it's sucking in my finger. Such a lewd body, Kaoru-chan." He chuckled, pushing in a second finger. Kaoru bit harder into the fabric, tensing all over. "It'll hurt more if you don't relax, Kaoru-chan." Nakamahara said, adding a third finger to the two. Kaoru tried to stop himself crying out as the fingers were suddenly pushed deeper inside him, but couldn't help a small groan from escaping

"Are you enjoying this, Kaoru-chan?" the man asked, twisting his fingers and pushing them even further.

"N-no- AH!" he cried as the fingers were pulled out and his right buttock smacked painfully.

"You like being spanked by Nakamahara-sama, don't you, Kaoru-chan?" the man chuckled, smacking the left cheek. Kaoru shook his head, mentally begging for someone to save him. "Now, Kaoru-chan, are you ready for Nakamahara's big thick cock inside you?" he asked. Kaoru felt something blunt, hot and rock-solid press against his hole and flinched

"No, you can't do this..! O-only he can-"

"This bit's only for him, ne? How very selfish." Nakamahara said with a smirk, resting his hands on Kaoru's hips and promptly thrusted into him. Kaoru screamed in pain, biting into the pillow hard. It hurt so much! Omi wasn't nearly as rough as this, he was always very gentle, and _always_ used lubrication or a condom. "Fuck, you're so tight, Kaoru-chan..!" Nakamahara grunted, slamming into the boy again. Kaoru was beginning to feel faint. He wanted someone, anyone, to save him from this nightmare. _Omi, help me!_

Finally, after what felt like an age, Nakamahara came inside him and pulled out, letting Kaoru's hips collapse onto the sofa. Nakamahara sighed, panting slightly, and smirked down at him

"You're a great fuck, Kaoru-chan. I'll call you back next meeting. It'll save Endo-sama coming here all the time, as well as all his other commitments and responsibility, don't you think?" Kaoru found himself feeling very guilty.

Maybe he should take Kazuki's place in the meetings; the Chairman was always so stressed out recently, which was destroying his relationship with Keita.

Kaoru slowly sat up and pulled up his underwear and pants, trying to control his trembling. "Oh, by the way, Kaoru-chan - you keep coming back to me, or your school gets nothing, got it? You sort it out with the Chairman and I'll tell you where to be every week." Kaoru forced himself to nod and stand, though his legs felt like jelly and he was very weak and tired. Nakamahara smirked at the boy's sufferings and called them a taxi "You don't mind if we share lifts, do you, Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru made his head shake, keeping his eyes down.

Ten minutes later, they were in a taxi on the way to Bell Liberty. Kaoru remained silent the whole way, drained and in pain. How was he going to explain not only his lateness but his condition? No, it was late, he reasoned, everyone should be in bed. He hoped Omi hadn't waited up for him, he would definitely know what had happened. Kaoru decided he would shower thoroughly before going to bed.

He was about to get out of the car as it pulled up in front of the school when a large hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He flinched.

_Not again, please! _

He looked up to see Nakamahara smirking at him

"Don't try to forget about me, Kaoru-chan. I'll be in your thoughts forever." He said then let him go. Kaoru rushed out of the cab, quietly thanking the driver and walking away as quickly as he could. He glanced back to see the taxi drive away and continued towards the school main entrance. As he neared it, he thought he should go round the side, so he would be more discrete. He went round to the back door, glad to find it unlocked, and entered. He crept through the halls, even going up the back stairwell to get to his room.

He sighed with relief as he closed his bedroom door and leaned back against it. He shivered as he let the day's events wash over him. He hugged himself and hunched his shoulders, sliding down the door to sit on the floor. He drew his legs up to his chest and put his head on his knees, starting to cry.

_How can I face anyone now? I feel so dirty. I won't be able to look Omi in the eye after what I've done._

Kaoru eventually stood up and dragged himself to the bathroom, where he took a long hot shower, cleaning himself thoroughly, trying but failing to erase what happened with soap and tears.

He got out of the shower, wrapped in his thick white cotton bath robe as he searched his wardrobe for clean pajamas. He froze when he heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath, checking himself in the mirror to see if he looked as terrible as he felt. Yes, he did. He sighed and opened the door, looking out to see Omi smiling down at him

"You're home late." He stated. Kaoru nodded, looking at the floor. The smile faded into a frown "Are you alright, Kaoru? You're very pale.." he said, reaching towards him. Kaoru instinctively flinched away

"S-sorry, Omi, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Omi nodded, hand still towards him, which he withdrew, and smiled

"Ok, goodnight, Kaoru. Sweet dreams." Kaoru smiled weakly and glanced up at him

"Night.." he said before closing the door. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the wood, sighing in relief. He got into bed and curled up under the quilt. _Sorry, Omi…_

**Ne? What did you guys think? **

**Review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry, Omi**

**Chapter 3**

"Anyone seen Kaoru-chan?" Niwa asked at breakfast, noticing their Queen missing

"He got back quite late from the meeting, he's probably still asleep." Omi said, buttering his toast. "I'll go see him in a minute.." he said, biting into his breakfast. Niwa nodded in agreement.

After finishing his breakfast and washing up his plate, Omi went upstairs to Kaoru's room with a slice of toast and honey and a cup of tea for him.

He knocked softly and, when there was no reply, entered. The room was bright; Kaoru uncharacteristically hadn't closed the curtains before he went to bed. Kaoru himself was curled up under the comforter, breathing softly as he slept. Omi went over to the bed quietly and sat beside his boyfriend's smaller body, placing the food and tea on the bedside table and lightly stroked his hair off his face.

_He's so cute._

Kaoru mumbled something incoherent and his eyes opened slowly, looking dazedly up at the other boy. Omi smiled and bent down to kiss him

"Morning." He said, before putting his lips to Kaoru's. To his surprise, Kaoru sat up before they'd barely brushed, avoiding both his lips and his eye. "Kaoru?" he looked at him and realised what he'd done

"Oh, sorry.. Morning, Omi…" he said, kissing him briefly before getting up and going into his bathroom for a shower. Omi frowned at his weird behaviour, but decided he was just tired. He sighed and got up, finding some clothes for Kaoru to wear when he came back from the shower. He sat on the bed and waited for Kaoru to return.

The bathroom door opened and Kaoru stepped out, wearing a bathrobe. Omi smiled and stood up to hug him but Kaoru flinched.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? You're acting very strangely."

"I-it's nothing, Omi. Sorry.." he mumbled, letting Omi hug him, enjoying the comforting warmth.

"Are you alright? Do you feel ill or something?" the taller boy asked, stroking his damp hair. Kaoru was about to shake his head but stopped himself.

"Actually, I do feel a little under the weather.." he mumbled. He hated lying to Omi but it was the only way he could avoid being with him. He felt Omi's large cool hand on his forehead

"You do feel pretty warm… Get back into bed, Kaoru; I'll look after the treasury for today." He said with a smile, sitting Kaoru on his bed.

"Are you sure? I can do something from here, if-"

"No, Kaoru, its fine. You're probably just tired; get some good rest, ok?" Kaoru smiled weakly and obeyed, glad to have such a kind boyfriend. Omi smiled, putting the covers back over him and passing him the cup of tea, which he accepted with a smile "So, did you sort out the budgeting last night?" Omi asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Kaoru tensed but kept himself calm

"Um, n-not quite. I think I'll keep going to those meetings, for Kazuki's sake.." he said with a small smile. Omi frowned

"Really?" Kaoru nodded

"It's better for him to have as little to do as possible, it keeps him away from Keita too much. Its fine, I'm glad to do it." Omi sighed and nodded

"Ok, I understand.." he said. He smiled and kissed Kaoru's forehead "That's really sweet of you. You want me to tell Kazuki?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks." Omi smiled, kissing him again, and left to see Kazuki. Kaoru sighed once the door was closed, sipping his tea. _Sorry, Omi… _

**I know this was a very short one, next chapter is longer!**

**PMKnut xx**

Based on :P

manga/koutetsu-no-daitenshi/v-1/2/p-6


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry, Omi**

**Chapter 4**

Omi sighed, putting down the account report and rubbing his eyes. He had no idea how confusing Kaoru's job was. There was the accounts, budgeting, tax and VAT to keep track of - not to mention electricity, gas, heating and water bills. No wonder Kaoru was so tired. Omi smiled to himself, distracting himself with the image of his lover's beautiful face.

Around lunch, after five hours of bored frustration, Omi took some food up to Kaoru. He knocked on the door and he heard Kaoru ask who it was

"It's me, baby, can I come in?"

"Of course, Omi.." he replied, his voice odd. Omi opened the door, smiling at him. He still looked very pale but the tiredness was improved. He smiled weakly when he saw his boyfriend, putting down his book

"Hey, Kaoru. Thought you'd be hungry.." he said, going inside. He passed Kaoru the tray and sat down beside him on the bed, watching him hungrily dig into the sandwiches he'd made. "Feeling better?" Kaoru nodded, swallowing his mouthful noiselessly before replying

"Yes, much. Thanks.. How's the work? Not too much, I hope." Omi sighed

"I don't know how you stand it, it's so dull!" he cried. Kaoru smiled, Omi noticed he didn't laugh…

"It can be quite dull, I suppose…" he said. Omi looked at him admiringly, so beautiful…

"Kaoru, did something happen last night to make you so tired?" Omi asked. Kaoru shook his head

"Not really, it was just a long day… Guess I've been working too hard.." he said with a weak smile. Omi returned this and held his hand gently

"Good. Is there a meeting next week?" Kaoru nodded, looking down as he continued eating. "Did you manage to get the funding?" a shake of the pink head

"No, I need to go back to make a deal.."

"Well, try not to come back so late next week, ne?" Omi said, smiling. Kaoru smiled up at him weakly

"I'll try… Um, Omi…can I come and sit with you in the treasury? I'm lonely in here.."

"Are you sure? The sofa in there isn't very comfy.." Kaoru looked at him and Omi smiled, unable to say 'no' to those eyes. He sighed and smiled, nodding "Of course, put a sweater on and some slippers and we'll go there once you've finished your lunch, ok?" Kaoru smiled and nodded, continuing his meal.

Once Kaoru was finished and suitably dressed, they went to the treasury. Kaoru was in considerable pain from yesterday's happening but he hid it from his unknowing boyfriend. He had to tell Omi to slow down more than once, claiming his knees were stiff from sitting in bed. Omi took his lover's arm, helping him along "Do your legs hurt?" Kaoru nodded slightly

"Yes…I don't know why, I must have slept in an odd position." Omi smiled and nodded

"I'll get you some painkillers in a moment then." He said

"Thanks, Omi." He said, smiling at him. Omi smiled and they kissed briefly but softly.

They arrived at their office fairly quickly and Omi left Kaoru on the couch while he got him painkillers and a blanket. He had a sneaking suspicion Kaoru wasn't just tired, worried he was getting ill or something…

When he returned to the office, he found Kaoru staring dully out of the window, his face blank.

"K…Kaoru?" Omi asked hesitantly. Kaoru jumped and looked round with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked

"Are you really ok?" Omi asked, going to sit beside him.

"Yes…sorry, still just a little under the weather." Omi remained unconvinced he was telling the whole truth

"Did anything happen last night?" the rosette frowned

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just seem upset…did someone treat you badly?" _Yes_

"No, of course not! Really, Omi, I'm fine." He said with a smile. Omi sighed and nodded, kissing him gently

"Alright, sorry." Kaoru smiled, snuggling into him. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked him, his arm around his bony shoulders. Kaoru smiled up at him, looking into the pretty purple eyes

"That would be wonderful." Omi grinned and kissed his forehead, standing and going over to the kettle. They always had a good stock of tea in the treasury.

"What would you like? We have…oolong, jasmine, chamomile…I think there is still some green tea in here somewhere.." Omi said, looking through the cupboard.

"Oh, I'll have jasmine please." Kaoru said. Omi smiled and nodded, having already picked up the jasmine box. He knew his queen so well. He made it quickly, exactly how Kaoru liked it, and went back to his lover, passing him the cup and saucer "Thank you.." Kaoru said softly, smiling the sweet aroma before blowing on it a taking a sip. "Mm, perfect as usual." He said, smiling at Omi.

"I'm glad, Kaoru." He said with a smile before going to sit at his computer

"Is the system still down?" Kaoru asked, relaxing into the sofa with his tea. Omi nodded, frowning in irritation as the SYSTEM UNABLE TO CONNECT message flashed up once again. He sighed and turned off the computer, switching on the back up laptop instead.

"All I can use is the school system which only connects computers within the school, no internet or anything… Still, it shouldn't be long once we get the money for repairs.." he muttered, typing in codes. Kaoru bit his lip at this, thinking about what he'd been made to do… "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he looked up to see Omi staring at him with worry

"Oh, nothing, just day dreaming-"

"You look like you're about to cry, Kaoru, please do not lie to me.." he got up and went to kneel in front of his love. Kaoru placed his tea down a sigh and took Omi's large hands in his own small ones, looking down. Omi looked at him with utmost concern and placed a hand on the pale cheek "Tell me what's troubling you." Kaoru smiled at him, tears swimming in his big green eyes

"I…I can't tell you.." he whispered, closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. Omi frowned and knelt up to hug him tightly, stroking his hair.

"Kaoru, something is obviously hurting you…please talk to me." He said softly, feeling his boyfriend's skinny body shivering in his arms. He squeezed him tightly, rubbing his bony back and kissing his hair. Kaoru shook his head against his chest, his hands clutching Omi's shirt. Omi sighed, petting his hair "Fine, don't tell me… I will find out though, Kaoru, I don't want to see you like this again.." he said quietly, more to himself than to Kaoru. He moved away and held Kaoru's face in his hands looking at him as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs "I hate seeing you cry."

Kaoru looked at him with a weak smile and kissed Omi gently, hugging him around the neck

"I-I love you, Omi… I'm sorry.." he whispered. Omi hugged him back tightly before kissing him

"I love you too, Kaoru, I always will… Remember that, ok?" Kaoru nodded, sniffing. Omi smiled, wiped his pale cheeks of tears and stood up, going back to his work. Kaoru took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly, composing himself. Omi glanced at him, filled to the brim with worry, and decided to take secret action. He sent a hacking email to Hide to get his attention, then another one asking for his and Niwa's help.

He quickly received a snarky reply back on about _'why should we help you, dog?'_. He sighed; making sure Kaoru's nose was in a book before typing back: '_Look, this isn't for me. Something strange is going on with Kaoru and it's really worrying me, he says he can't tell me what's wrong so I need to find out what it is that's hurting him.'_ He sent it, leaning back in his chair slightly as he waited for an answer

"What's that you're reading, Kaoru?" he asked casually. Kaoru looked at him over the book and smiled, showing him the cover

"'Wuthering Heights', it's by an English woman called Emily Brontë." Omi was forever impressed by Kaoru's intelligence

"You're reading an English book? Isn't that difficult?"

"Not really, some of the language is a bit tricky but it's beautifully written." He said, smiling. Omi was sad his smile wasn't as bright as it usually was. He nodded and Kaoru's emerald eyes went back to scanning the pages just as a reply flashed up on screen. He opened it

'_Well, if it's about the Queen then it's another matter entirely. Niwa is very concerned, what exactly is wrong?'_ Omi sighed and explained everything he knew and feared, knowing the two would help, especially Niwa.

"Omi, I'm going to get some fresh air.." Kaoru said with a sigh, standing up after he finished his tea and took the cup with him to wash

"Oh, ok, Kaoru, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's alright, you're busy. I won't be long." He said with a smile and left the treasury quietly, taking his book with him. Omi sighed and, waiting a moment or two, went to the Student Council's room to speak with them in person.

Niwa opened the door as usual and ushered Omi in. Both Niwa and Hide looked at him with serious expressions as he sat down

"What do you think is wrong?" Hide asked. Omi sighed

"I'm not sure, I'm worried somebody mistreated Kaoru last night but I can't work out what would put him in such a way…" he didn't want to think about what he suspected. Niwa sighed

"Well, if someone is hurting my Queenie they're in for some pain…" he muttered. Hide nodded his agreement, frowning.

"How can we find out what's wrong with him though?" Omi asked. All three were silent for a moment then Niwa spoke

"Maybe Kazuki will know? He's dealt with those people for years, he may suspect something." Hide nodded, already typing

"I'll send him a message…" he muttered.

"I'd better get back to the treasury before Kaoru comes back, let me know what you find out, ok?" the two council members nodded and the silver-haired hacker smiled gratefully before leaving the office.

Omi sat by his computer all day awaiting some news from the others but it wasn't until almost 6 o'clock that he got anything at all. Kaoru went back to bed around 5, looking rather peaky, Omi walking him up and wishing him sweet dreams. The hacker then raced downstairs to the student council room for information

"We spoke to Kazuki and he couldn't think of anyone who might have mistreated Kaoru, maybe he's just coming down with something.." Hide said

"But he was crying and said he couldn't tell me what was wrong!" Omi said

"Maybe he's cheating on you?" Niwa suggested, earning a harsh smack around the head from Hide. Omi shook his head

"Kaoru would never do that…" he said quietly, wracking his brains for any alternative explanation but could think of nothing… He ended up spending the rest of the day and then all night thinking about the fact that Kaoru might be cheating on him. He'd said he loved him…that meant something, didn't it? They had been friends for so long and now they were happy lovers, right? Omi was head-over-heels happy but…maybe something displeased Kaoru. Maybe he was no longer attracted to Omi - but then what about the sex? He would scream his name and lose all his inhibitions and manners, lose control in his arms as he experienced pure pleasure. Maybe he did the same in another man's arms, maybe he preferred it with this mystery man, maybe he thought about him while he was being held by Omi…

Omi pressed his face into his pillow, shaking his head of these terrible thoughts. He loved Kaoru and Kaoru loved him, nothing and no-one would come between that.

Right?

**So? Thoughts? Feelings? Criticisms? Much love and gratitude to my one and only reviewer to the wondrous ****Leteliny****! It would be nice if someone else reviewed though, we're feeling a little bit lonely out here…**

**PMKnut xx**


End file.
